Who is Ruth Barton?
by Agent KB
Summary: Angie wonders who Ruth Barton is.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit from this story.

"I don't think Ruth Barton is right for this particular operation", said Peggy into the phone as she eyed the file in front of her. She was listening so intently that she didn't hear Angie tiptoe near the door.

Peggy chuckled softly and said " Yes I do know her rather intimately."

Angie paused before knocking on the door. _Who the hell was Ruth Barton?_ She thought.

"I'll make sure to let her know you appreciate her so much." Said Peggy as she hung up the phone.

Angie finally knocked and walked into the study. She set down Peggy's lunch and asked "So who's Ruth Barton?"

"Hmm?" Asked Peggy as she eyed the sandwich Angie made her.

"Ruth the lady you were talking about on the phone."

"Oh that, well um…" Peggy wondered if she should share this particular alias with Angie. They'd discussed a few before but Peggy did her best in being careful about what she did and didn't share with Angie.

"And how _intimately_ do you know her?" Angie's eyes were accusing and curious as she leaned toward the desk with her hands on her hips.

Peggy shook her head lightly realizing Angie was getting the wrong idea. "Oh Ang, it's just-"

Before she could finish, Angie started to raise her voice and said "You know English, I thought we were past all these secrets. I realize I'm not some super spy but I thought we were at least friends and you could-" she stopped and let out a shallow breath. She continued quietly "At least you could share with me if you had someone."

Peggy stood up and rounded the desk to stand in front of Angie. Her eyes were pleading as she said "Oh no Angie that's not what it is at all. Ruth is just-"

Angie stepped back and turned toward the door. "No it's OK Pegs, I don't gotta know." She bowed her head and opened the door to leave.

"But-" Peggy started but Angie quickly left. Peggy sighed and walked back to sit in her chair. She hated that look on Angie's face. She looked so hurt and disappointed. It reminded Peggy of when she had to turn down schnapps and pie.

She picked up the phone to make a call as she started to form a plan.

* * *

Peggy raised her index finger to adjust her glasses and then straightened the lapels on her jacket. She could see Angie near the back of the automat. She grasped her clipboard and walked through the door into the diner.

She was greeted by Cheryl, a waitress she'd seen only a couple times. She pulled out her badge to deflect too much attention from Cheryl looking her in the eyes and said "Hello I'm Ruth Barton restaurant inspector." She flipped the badge wallet closed and continued "I need to speak to the manager of this establishment."

Cheryl eyed her a little suspiciously and Peggy hoped she was convincing enough. Cheryl called out toward the kitchen. "Hey Frank we got an inspector."

Frank came out from the kitchen wiping his hand on a towel. "Hey uh I thought you guys weren't coming until the end of the month"

"Frank is it?" asked Peggy. As he nodded she continued "Well we've had a few complaints in the area and you should know we do a spontaneous visit once a year. I'll need someone to escort me during the check." Peggy turned her chin in Angie's direction and hoped the manager would pick up on the subtle suggestion.

Frank raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Yeah sure. Hey Angie!" he called toward the back of the diner.

Angie turned around and walked toward them. She smiled at Cheryl who took the coffee pot from her hands. "Whatcha need boss?"

"I need you to show this inspector around. What did you say your name was ma'am?"

"It's Ruth, Ruth Barton." answered Peggy as she squared her shoulders a bit.

Angie stiffened at the name and said "Good to meet you Ms. Barton. We can get started this way." She turned toward the kitchen and Peggy followed. As she explained the various operations of the automat, Peggy took notes. Angie didn't offer much in conversation beyond what was needed for the inspection. She also had yet to look Peggy in the eye.

"Uh Miss, would you mind showing me where you receive deliveries?" asked Peggy.

Angie started a little at the sudden gentleness in Peggy's voice. "Sure thing it's this way." she said and directed Peggy toward the back door.

Peggy grabbed Angie's hand and opened the door pulling her out into the alley.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" said Angie as the door closed behind them. She turned toward the door and tried the handle. "Oh damn! Now we'll have to walk around the block to get back in."

Peggy put her hands on her waist and dropped her clipboard. "Do you really not recognize me?" she asked in an irritated tone but still in her American accent.

Angie crossed her arms and walked a little closer to Peggy. She stared at her hard and ran her eyes over her face and her body. She squinted her eyes and met Peggy's as Peggy let out a frustrated sigh. Angie's eyes flashed with recognition. "English?" she asked.

Peggy nodded and dropped her accent. "Yes it's me."

Angie looked at her a little surprised and said "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me? I was thinkin-"

"I tried to tell you multiple times before you left so abruptly but you kept interrupting me." said Peggy. Then she thought for a moment. She cocked her head to the side and asked "What exactly did you think?"

Angie chuckled slightly and said "You look kinda cute there English with those glasses." She dropped her crossed arms and took a step toward Peggy.

Peggy dropped her own arms at her sides, let out a frustrated huff and said "That was not exactly an answer Ms Martinelli."

"Wasn't it?" said Angie as she smiled and continued to step closer.

Peggy knit her eyebrows in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Angie placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I thought-" Angie started in a whisper. "I thought that Ruth was some dame you were hiding from me."

"And why would that matter to you?" asked Peggy in a whisper of her own.

Angie removed Peggy's glasses and said "It matters English because I would like to be your girl if you'd have me."

In lieu of an immediate verbal reply, Peggy smiled and put her hands on Angie's waist. She pulled her forward and closed the remaining distance between them. Angie let out a small squeal as Peggy brought her lips very close to Angie's and said "I'd like that very much". She softly brought her lips to Angie's and kissed her.

After a moment they parted and Angie placed Peggy's glasses back on her face. "Well Ms. Barton I gotta say it was a pleasure to meet you but I need to get back in so I can clock out early."

Peggy gave her a small smile then straightened her posture and said "It was a pleasure to meet you Angie. If I may ask, are you clocking out for any particular reason?"

Angie shrugged a little and said "Yeah I was a bit of an ass this morning to someone and I need to make it up to her."

Peggy tried and failed to hide her smile. She said "I'm sure she'll forgive you."


End file.
